Begin Again
by Nabells
Summary: Disaat Edward dan Bella kembali di pertemukan, sayangnya Edward melupakan masa lalunya. Masa lalunya bersama Bella sewaktu kecil. Dan ketika keluarga mereka menyatukan mereka dalam jalinan pernikahan tanpa ikatan 'Cinta'. Akankah Edward mengingat masalalunya? Dan menerima Bella sebagai istrinya? Akankah hubungan rumah tangga mereka berlangsung layaknya suami dan istri pada umumnya?
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

**Chapter 1 : Prologue**

Hai_ guys. Gue bener-bener sangat minta maaf sebesar-besarnya. fanfic gue yang __**After All This Time**__ gak sengaja gue delete. Itu bener-bener ketidaksengajaan. Hati gue bener-bener nyeri dan gue bener-bener nyesek-senyesek nyeseknya orang nyesek pas tangan dan otak gue gabisa di ajak kerja sama. Waktu gue pengen nge update Ch selanjutnya, Tangan gue dengan cerobohnya nge-klik __**delete story **__dan tiba-tiba gue nge-klik __**Yes-Delete-Story**__! Itu berawal dari : saat itu pas gue pengen klik __**no, **__Kampretnya laptop gue nge-hang dan gue mulai frustasi dan mulai ngeklik mouse secara absurd dan random. Pas gue diemin—Sambil komat-kamit—sampe beberapa menit, akhirnya sembuh deh tuh laptop dan tanpa babibubebo gue malah ngeklik kanan mouse tanpa tau mouse pointer itu ada dimana dan tau-taunya itu pointers ada di tulisan __**yes, delete story**__! Jadi deh FF gue yang Reviews nya cukup buat gue sumringah sendiri ngilang begitu aja =(_

_Dan kalau mau di publish ulang, document file-nya udah pada ngilang. Di Doc managaer yang Ch 1-2 udah ilang karena udah ngelebihin batas penyimpanan. Adanya ch 3-6._

_SO. GUE BENER-BENER GALAU DAN ENTAH HARUS BERBUAT APA. Kalau mau diulang lagi, gue lupa alurnya kayak gimana. Dan gue dapet saran dari __**Jasbell, **__dia nyuruh gue bikin FF yang baru. Dan ini adalah FF pengganti AATT itu. _

_Sekali lagi gue minta maaf ya, Plis jangan pada marah *Puppy eyes*_

_Yaudah. Dibaca aja, ini baru prolog. Kalau suka nanti tak lanjutin. Tapi kalau gak ada respon. Ya-su-dah-lah ")_

* * *

_I don't own Twilight saga. _

* * *

**Prolog**

Kata orang, pernikahan itu artinya saling menerima pasangannya apa adanya. Pernikahan membawa orang pada kesadaran bahwa ia tak bisa lengkap tanpa pasangannya. Pernikahan artinya berbincang, berdoa, berdialog, berkomunikasi dan menyetujui bersama. Pernikahan tak membiarkan dinding apapun terbangun di antara mereka.

Intinya, pernikahan itu suci. Bukan mainan. Pernikahan selalu berawal atas dasar cinta. Yang paling penting atas dasar persetujuan kedua belah pihak. Pihak si pria dan si wanita. Bukan pihak yang lain.

Tapi, sayangnya, semua istilah itu seolah jungkir balik dan berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang kedua pasangan ini rasakan. Mereka menikah. Tanpa dialog. Tanpa komunikasi. Tanpa kesepakatan. Tanpa cinta.

Tanpa cinta?

_Well,_ sebenarnya, 'bukan tanpa cinta. Hanya saja 'belum tanpa cinta. Bingung? Oke. Mereka memang belum saling mencintai. Hanya saja baru saling mengangumi. Semua itu butuh proses. Toh cinta itu tumbuh karena terbiasa. Cinta itu datang karena terbiasa. Cinta itu ada karena terbiasa. Semuanya berawal dari kata 'terbiasa'. Sederhana tapi menjanjikan.

Dan jangan salahkan mereka kenapa sebuah pernikahan yang sakral dan suci itu tidak diimbangi dengan perasaan cinta. Hanya satu alasan.

Perjodohan.

Alasan klasik, klise, kuno. Memuakan.

—Dan satu lagi. Perjodohan itu menyeramkan. Bagaimana tidak? Pikirkan saja, bagaimana jadinya jika dua orang yang tidak saling mengetahui satu sama lain dipertemukan dalam suatu waktu dan satu tempat. Bukan untuk suatu tujuan perkenalan yang biasanya terjadi pada awal-awal sebuah hubungan. Tapi pertemuan itu direncanakan hanya untuk menentukan tanggal sebuah pernikahan.

Mengerikan bukan?

Acara pernikahan ini berlangsung disebuah taman atau _garden party_ di halaman belakang rumah si pria. Mereka mengambil tema _white wedding_ dengan jalinan bunga-bungaan berwarna putih yang bergelantungan dengan hiasan pita-pita yang putih lembut nan panjang dipadu dengan kursi kayu yang dilapisi kain satin dan tanaman berbunga putih yang menghiasi pada kiri dan kanan jalan membuat dekorasi pernikahan mereka terlihat sangat bersatu dengan alam. Belum lagi aroma berbagai bunga _Orange blossoms, Lilac, Freesia _dan mawar yang bertaburan hampir di semua arena garden ini menambah keharmonisan pernikahan ini. Kue pengantin-nya pun tidak kalah cantik. kue putih itu bertingkat dengan hiasan dedaunan serta bunga-bungaan putih yang sesuai dengan tema dan dekorasi pernikahan mereka. Well, _Breathtakingly beautiful!_

Sangat indah.

Gadis yang sedang berdiri bersebelahan dengan seorang pria yang baru saja resmi menjadi suaminya itu terlihat amat sangat cantik dengan gaya rambut yang diangkat ke atas dengan gaya _messy look_. Sebagian rambut pada bagian depan dibiarkan berjatuhan sementara aksen kepang pada rambut menjadi _twist_ yang manis namun tidak berlebihan.

Belum lagi tubuhnya yang dibalut dengan gaun pengantin yang terlihat klasik, elegan dan cantik. Gaun satin itu berekor, terdapat renda-renda di tepian lengan dan ilusi punggung terbuka serta detail kancing disepanjang garis punggung hingga ujung gaun. Ditambah Kerah yang berbentuk V menunjukkan kecantikan gadis itu tanpa harus mengekspos kulitnya secara berlebihan. Jika diamati, gaun ini memang terlihat simpel namun memiliki detail _lace_ yang seksi dan cantik, semakin membuat siapapun tidak akan bisa berhenti memandang keindahan gaun yang dikenakan gadis itu pada hari pernikahannya.

Termaksud dengan pria perunggu—yang sedang berdiri tegak di sisinya. Lengan kirinya melingkar canggung di pinggang istrinya untuk memperkuat kedok kebahagiaan pernikahan mereka—yang diam-diam mengagumi kecantikan istrinya itu. Terang saja, Gadis itu memang sangat terlihat cantik di hari pernikahannya. Dengan buaian make up natural dengan corak coklat keabu-abuan terlihat cantik sebagai penghias matanya. Belum lagi pilihan warna coral pada pipi dan bibir yang berhasil memberikan efek anggun sekaligus seksi dan kesan efek highlight yang membuat penampilan bagian tulang hidung, dahi, dan tulang pipinya lebih terlihat sehat bercahaya.

"Kau konyol sekali," Bisik pria perunggu itu tepat di telinganya.

Sang gadis bersurai coklat itu menengadah dan menatap suaminya yang memang lebih tinggi darinya. Bahunya lebar dan kokoh, dadanya bidang, dan jangan lupakan pinggangnya yang ramping. Terlihat atletis dan ideal. Apalagi ditambah wajahnya yang tampannya menyerupai dewa dan perunggunya yang acak-acakan. Dia benar-benar makhluk Tuhan yang beruntung karena memiliki kesempurnaan yang seperti ini.

"Tersenyumlah Bella. Kau tidak menginginkan para tamu melihat kita apalagi melihat kau dengan raut wajah seperti itu 'kan? Orang-orang itu pasti akan mengklan kita yang tidak-tidak." Gerutu si perunggu. Bella hanya mendengus dan memutar bola matanya tidak peduli.

"Bukankah kau yang membuat orang-orang mengklan kita yang tidak-tidak?"

Suaminya menautkan alis. Bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

Bella menghela nafas panjang. "Sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu, kau berpelukan dengan wanita lain. Terlalu erat, lama, intens dan kau juga mengecup kening wanita itu. Di depanku. Dan di depan para tamu. Well, walaupun tidak semua orang-orang melihatnya. Tapi tetap saja, kau membuat separuh tamu disini berbisik-bisik mengenai pelukanmu barusan. Bahkan.." Bella menarik nafas panjang lagi, menyusupkan emosinya yang siap meledak "... Kau tidak memelukku seperti apa yang kau lakukan pada wanita itu. Kau berdansa dengannya dan kau mengabaikanku. Jadi kalau ada isu yang tidak-tidak itu jelas salahmu, bukan aku!"

Suaminya memicingkan mata kearah istrinya, "Itu bukan urusanmu, Bella. Lagi pula Tanya mantan kekasihku. Pelukan itu wajar bukan?"

"Tapi aku istrimu. Kau lebih wajar memelukku dibandingkan mantan kekasihmu itu!" Ujarnya setengah berbisik. Ia tidak ingin orang-orang mendengar pertengkaran mereka dalam suasana yalng seharusnya berbahagia ini. Ya. Seharusnya.

"Kalau saja kau tidak mengganggu hidupku, kau tidak akan pernah menjadi istriku. Dan seharusnya Tanya yang mengganti posisimu"

Cukup. Bella menatap pria disampingnya tidak percaya. Matanya melebar dan mulutnya sedikit menganga. Ia merasa dadanya menjadi sesak. Solah-olah ada balon yang ditiup dan membesar dengan cepat di dadanya. Mempersempit ruang untuknya bernapas. Bibirnya berkedut, terasa kelu dan tarikan napasnya semakin berat dan sulit. Bagian putih matanya pun dihiasi semburat kemerahan, bola mata coklatnya berkaca-kaca, mengkilat oleh air mata nya yang mulai menyeruak. Ia memalingkan wajah ketika iris coklat itu bertemu dengan iris emerald suaminya. Suaminya hanya menautkan alis, ia bersumpah, ia melihat mata istrinya itu berkaca-kaca, selaput coklat pelanginya mengilat, demi apapun ia tidak tahu kalau perkataan yang terlontar dari mulutnya itu akan membuat istrinya seperti ini.

"Tenang saja Edward. Pernikahan ini tidak akan berlangsung lama. Aku sudah menyuruh pengacara ku untuk mengurus surat perceraian kita. Bukankah ini yang kita, oh bukan, maksudku, bukankah perceraian itu yang kau inginkan, bukan? Tenang saja. Cepat atau lambat, semuanya akan kau dapatkan." Bella memberi jeda "Aku pikir Edward yang sekarang masih sama seperti Edward yang dulu. Aku tahu kau pasti tidak mengingatku. Dulu kau masih anak-anak ketika kau mengucapkan perkataan atau janji-janji yang kau lontarkan padaku sebelum kau pergi meninggalkan Forks dan tentunya ketika kau meninggalkanku. Aku pikir kau akan menepati janjimu. Aku pikir kau masih ingat denganku. Tapi nyatanya aku salah." Ujarnya dengan senyuman miris, lalu ia menepis genggaman tangan suaminya pada pinggangnya.

Gadis itu pergi, meninggalkan Edward yang hanya berdiri dan menatap punggung istrinya yang telah hilang dimakan kerumunan. Otot-ototnya yang lemas kini menengang. Jantung di rongga dadanya terasa mengentak-entak, menggebyar-gebyar, berlompatan ke sana kemari. Darah yang mengalir di tubuhnya terasa jungkir balik dan kemudian mengalir deras menaiki ujung kepalanya. Otaknya sedang berfikir keras dan mencerna ulang perkataan gadis yang dua jam lalu sudah resmi menjadi istrinya.

_Apa maksud gadis itu?_

Ketika ia sedang sibuk dengan kekalutan pikirannya, seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Edward membalikan badan dan mendapati sosok wanita paruh baya nan cantik, wajahnya berbentuk hati, rambutnya berombak dan halus, berwarna cokelat karamel dan tubuhnya terlihat ramping namun berisi.

"Aku tahu tindakan kami salah. Aku tahu kau _belum_ bahagia..." Wanita itu mengelus-elus dada bidang si perunggu dengan penuh kasih sayang sebelum kembali berucap, "Tapi jangan katakan kalau kau tidak mencintainya. Jangan katakan kau tidak menginginkannya. Aku harap kau ingat masa lalu-mu, nak. Well, sebelum semuanya terlambat"

* * *

Haha. Prolog nya ngegantung atau gimana tuh? Kira-kira kalian penasaran atau bagaimana? Atau Engga banget ya prolognya?-_-

So, please, please, please leave me a review telling me what you think! Should I do more?  
Or is it a stupid idea and I should just stop now? Please tell me. I really like reviews!

Still Rock and Awesome, Guys!


	2. Chapter 2 : When He Has Come

_I don't own Twilight saga._

Warning : This fanfiction contains typos, some Out of Character, semi-formal language for conversation, etc. Because just readers who know exactly about it.

I think that's all I have to say, I hope you enjoy the fic!

And I mean if you want to, Review, fav or something. That'd be swell.

**Chapter 2 : When he has come**

* * *

Begin Again

By

Nabells

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Aku masih ingat dulu, ketika aku berumur enam tahun, saat aku dengan bodohnya naik ke atas pohon dan ternyata dahan-dahan pohon di belakang rumah Renèe itu tak sekokoh kelihatannya. Dengan kecepatan yang tak kurasakan aku sudah berada di tanah tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi. Semuanya sakit. Mati rasa. Kaku. Dan gelap.

Well, perasaan seperti itulah yang sedang kurasakan saat ini. Dan aku benci akan hal itu. Seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang lemah dan tak berdaya yang bersarang di dalam tubuhku. Menangisi sesuatu yang tidak penting dan tidak perlu dipentingkan.

Dan disinilah aku. Meringkuk di dalam tumpukan selimut tenunku yang lembut. Sudah berapa lama aku disini dengan posisi yang seperti ini? Sejam? Dua jam? Lima jam? Atau semalaman? Entahlah. Hitungan waktu terasa tidak penting bagiku. Yang aku tahu, setiap malam aku selalu seperti ini. Terdiam. Kesepian. Sesekali air mata meleleh. Kuseka. Dan meleleh lagi.

Aku hanya ingin menangis dalam diam. Berusaha tidak ingin terisak. Tak ingin bersuara. Tak ingin berteriak. Tak ingin menjadi lemah.

Aku lelah Tuhan.

Aku lelah untuk marah.

Aku lelah selalu diam.

Aku ingin kembali menjadi Isabella Swan si gadis yang periang. Bukan Isabella Cullen si istri yang di abaikan. Di tinggalkan. Dan di acuhkan.

Satu bulan semenjak pernikahan kami, semua tidak berjalan dengan semestinya. Kami tidak pernah saling bicara, tidak pernah saling berusaha untuk lebih mengenal, tidak pernah saling berbagi. Kami selalu memperdulikan kepentingan diri sendiri, tidak pernah berusaha untuk mencoba mementingkan kepentingan satu sama lain. Kami terlalu egois—atau munafik?

Masa bodoh!

Apa pedulinya aku?

Toh sekarang Edward—Yang katanya suamiku itu sedang sibuk menjaga mantan kekasihnya yang sedang umm.. Sekarat? Entahlah. _Persetan_ dengan keadaannya.

Usul-punya-usul, Tanya mengalami kecelakaan empat hari yang lalu. Dan sekarang—lebih tepatnya tiga hari yang lalu—Edward sedang berada di salah satu Rumah sakit di Alaska untuk menjaga Tanya disana.

Lihat, suamiku sedang sibuk menjaga sosok—penjelmaan—perempuan lain. Sudah tiga hari ini juga Edward tidak memberikanku kabar. Tidak memberikanku pesan. Apalagi menghubungiku.

Whoa.. Ia mengabaikanku. Ia tidak memperdulikanku.

Otak bodoh. Kenapa aku memikirkan Edward? Apa sebenarnya yang kupikirkan? Air mata tanpa diminta dan tidak diinginkan menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Mengapa aku menangis? Mengapa aku menjadi lemah? Kenapa aku jadi cengeng? Marahkah aku? Cemburukah aku? Aku menarik selimut setinggi-tinggi mungkin untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhku. Aku marah pada diri sendiri karna reaksiku yang tak masuk akal. Menekuk lututku, aku merapatkan diri sendiri. Mencoba mencari kehangatan dalam kesunyian. Aku ingin membuat diriku sekecil mungkin. Mungkin rasa sakit yang tidak masuk akal ini akan semakin mengecil ketika aku menyusutkan diri. Menempatkan kepalaku berlutut, aku membiarkan air mata irasional jatuh tak terkendali. Aku menangis karena aku tidak akan mungkin mendapatkan sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah kumiliki. Bagaimana konyolnya. Berduka pada sesuatu yang tidak nyata, harapan, mimpiku yang hancur dan masa depan yang buruk.

Sejujurnya, aku belum pernah berada pada posisi seperti ini. Tidak dihargai oleh seseorang yang—setidaknya—pernah mengisi hatiku. Sejak dua bulan yang lalu—saat pertemuan dadakan kami—Aku mulai merasa jatuh hati padanya. Ia tampan, pintar, berkelas, pembawaan diri yang menyenangkan, dan banyak lagi hal-hal positif yang terpancar dari dirinya.

Ia terlalu sempurna untukku miliki.

Tapi, apa yang aku dapatkan sekarang? Aku menikah dengan sosok pria yang selama bertahun-tahun tidak pernah ku lihat. Tidak pernah berjumpa dan tidak pernah tahu kabar. Apalagi dunia memberikanku fakta yang cukup membuat rahang ku menganga lebar sehingga dapat menyentuh lantai ketika aku mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Edward adalah sahabat kecilku yang sudah lima belas tahun menghilang. Bukan menghilang, _sih_. Hanya saja, selama lima belas tahun ini, ia pergi dan tidak pernah menghubungiku lagi. Dan entah kenapa takdir seolah mempermainkan kami, karena kami di pertemukan dengan cara yang seperti ini. Aku menikah dengan sahabat ku sendiri. Sahabat yang mengaku dan bersikeras tidak pernah mengenalku. Ia melupakanku. Dan aku tidak tahu kenapa.

Aku memeluk tubuhku sendiri, memeluk diriku erat-erat, menahan diriku bersama-sama. Aku merindukannya. Ya Tuhan, demi apapun. Aku benar-benar merindukannya.. Sangat menyanyanginya. Itu cukup dan sederhana.

Aku menangis sampai tengah malam. Berharap ia pulang, berharap dia bisa berubah, berharap bahwa kami bisa bersama-sama. Berapa lama lagi aku bisa bertahan akan perasaan yang luar biasa mengerikan dan menyiksa ini? Aku merasa seperti di neraka.

Aku melirik hujan yang mengguyur di luar sana sedari tadi. Jendelaku tampak berembun dibalik pekatnya malam. Suara petir mulai menggemingkan telinga. Menakutiku sampai ke alam bawah sadarku. Kutarik kembali selimut sehingga benar-benar menutupi semua tubuhku. Meringkuk lebih dalam. Ketakutan.

Biarlah air mata membawaku kedalam kegelapan. Terlelap.

* * *

Di cermin besar yang menempel dinding kamarku, aku menarik napas panjang, mengamati wajahku dengan teliti. Seperti biasa mukaku pucat, lingkaran hitam mengelilingi mataku yang terlalu besar. Aku terlihat agak kurus, menyeramkan. Astaga, Aku berharap disini ada Rosalie yang bisa merias wajahku dengan make up untuk menutupi wajahku yang berantakan ini. Aku mencoba memakai maskara dan eyeliner dan mencubit pipiku, berharap membawa sedikit warna merah. Lalu aku merapikan rambutku agar terlihat menggantung alami di punggungku, aku menarik napas panjang.

Ya Tuhan, aku berantakan.

Aku mengambil tas, kunci Mercedesku, memakai jaket dan menuju garasi mobil.

Diluar aku menghirup dalam-dalam udara pagi kota Seattle. Aku menghirup napas panjang, berharap udara yang masuk dapat mengisi kekosongan dalam lubang didadaku, kekosongan yang sudah menaungi selama sebulan yang lalu, rasa hampa ini sangat menyakitkan, mengingatkan rasa kehilanganku. Rasa kesepianku.

Di ruangan kantorku, aku duduk dengan gelisah, merasa ada yang menatapku dengan tatapan yang luar biasa mengintimidasi. Sesekali aku menarik gaun plum selutut untuk menutupi pahaku yang terbuka. Menggeliat tidak nyaman karena pandangan James Witherdale, pria bertubuh gagah dengan rambut coklat muda yang lain tidak bukan adalah bos ku sendiri di tempatku bekerja.

Ia menyeringai dan mata birunya berbinar, saat dia membungkuk di mejaku. "Salin semua surat ini. Lalu antar keruanganku."

Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum seadanya. Pura-pura fokus pada layar komputer yang menapilkan beberapa data yang siap di cetak.

"Well, Isabella. Aku suka gaun plum-mu itu." Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya, lalu pergi dan kembali masuk keruangannya.

_Sialan!_ Pipiku memerah. Entah karena malu atau karena marah.

Ya Tuhan. Aku merindukan Vannesa. Bos ku dulu ditempat ku bekerja di FIP (Forks Independent Publishing). Dia sosok bos ku yang ramah, baik, bersahabat, dan aku sudah terlanjur nyaman untuk menjadi asistennya disana. Tapi lagi-lagi ini semua karena Edward. Ia menyeretku keluar dari Forks untuk tinggal dan menetap di Istananya di Seattle. Dan sekarang, suka tidak suka, rela atau tidak, aku harus bekerja di SIP (Seattle Independent Publishing). Menjadi asisten seorang pria berhidung belang yang selalu memandangku tanpa ampun dan penuh perhatian. James juga dengan sengaja mulai mendekatiku, menggangguku, menggodaku dan menanyakan hal-hal pribadiku. Apa yang dia inginkan? Aku berusaha bersikap sesopan mungkin, tapi aku harus tetap menjaga jarak.

Tanpa ambil pusing, aku mulai memilah tumpukan surat yang ditujukan padanya, menyalin data dan menyerahkan keruangannya. Setidaknya, kesibukan ku ini dapat mengalihkan perhatianku dari Edward. Suamiku yang selama tiga hari ini sedang memperhatikan dan memperdulikan wanita lain.

Sabarkan hatimu Bella.

Ponselku bersering dan ada E-mail masuk.

**Dari: Rosalie Hale**

**Perihal: Bersenang-senang**

**Tanggal: 2 Juni 2009 14:05**

**Untuk: Isabella Cullen**

_Hai istri konglomerat! Aku merindukanmu! Apa malam ini kau ada acara? Bagaimana kalau kita ke bar? Aku akan mengajak yang lain. Please, ku mohon. Bersenang-senanglah hanya untuk malan ini. Banyak sekali kejadian yang ingin ku ceritakan padamu!_

_PS: Datang ke bar tempat biasa di ujung Seattle. Pukul 7 malam. Aku menunggumu!_

**Rosalie xx**

Wow. Bar? Minum-minum? Ide bagus! Selama ini aku selalu terpenjara di istana mewah milik Edward. Bagaikan anjing yang dirantai di tiang pagar. Aku kesepian dan butuh hiburan. Ini ide bagus. _Clubbing_ bersama sahabatku Rosalie dan teman-temanku yang lain. Anggap saja ini adalah cara untuk melepaskan rasa beban dan rasa penat. Aku ingin berada jauh dari semua masalah ini. Ingin jauh dari rasa kesepian. Jadi aku menerima tawarannya.

**Dari : Bella Cullen.**

**Perihal : Bersenang-senang**

**Tanggal : 2 Juni 2009 14:13**

**Untuk : Rosalie Hale**

_Aku juga merindukanmu! Oke. Pukul 7._

**Bella x**

Akhirnya, tepat pukul lima lewat empat puluh lima menit. Aku merenggangkan tubuhku yang serasa remuk redam. Lalu membereskan berkas dan mengambil jaket dan tas. Mencoba untuk meredam kegelisahanku. Nanti malam aku pasti akan menangis habis-habisan. Sampai sekarang Edward belum juga menghubungiku.

Ya Tuhan, memangnya aku ini di anggap apa olehnya?

Masabodolah, yang penting malam ini aku akan bertemu sahabatku. Well, sedikit minum mungkin bisa mengurangi aktifitas menangisku.

Edward saja tidak peduli, kenapa aku tidak?

* * *

Bar di daerah ujung Seattle terlalu bising dan padat, penuh dengan manusia-manusia yang ingin memanaskan diri dengan bingarnya stereo musik ataupun bingarnya cairan alkohol. Aku menarik nafas dalam, meneguk white wine di genggamanku. Dunia memang sempitnya bukan main. Adanya pertemuan yang tidak disengaja antara aku dengan Mike, mantan SMA ku dulu di Forks. Dia tidak terlalu berbeda dari yang terakhir kali ku lihat; masih tampan dengan rambut pirang coklat, dan senyumannya yang meyenangkan. Ia bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya di bidang alat olahraga di daerah Port Angeles. Dan sekarang ia baru saja kembali sesudah membeli satu _pitcher margarita_ untuk kita semua. Walaupun aku tidak akan menenggaknya, aku tidak ingin pulang dalam keadaan terlalu mabuk. Well, aku membawa mobil kau tahu?

"Jadi kau telah menikah Bella?" Mike berteriak padaku untuk mengatasi kebisingan.

_Hello, Mike sayang, apakah cincin yang melingkar di jari manisku ini tidak bisa mempertegas bahwa—aku—gadis berumur dua puluh satu tahun ini sudah dinikahi oleh orang lain?_

_Ya sayang, ya, aku sudah menikah._

_Sial!_

Aku tertawa hambar, "Ya. Perjodohan, Mike."

Mike berkedip-kedip cukup lama. Sebelum akhirnya ia bisa menguasai diri dari penyakit syndrome kedipannya. "Wow, Bella. Aku tidak menyangka wanita secantikmu harus menikah dengan andil-andil perjodohan seperti itu" Ia menggeleng-geleng kepalanya, bersikap prihatin.

_Aku juga tidak percaya._

"Aku gadis yang malang, Mike" Aku berusaha untuk tersenyum, dan ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku dan menarikku mendekat.

"Sangat malang," bisiknya di telingaku.

Aku menyeringai.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Jessica?"

Ia mendengus, "Ia selalu mengeluh. Aku bukan pria yang baik untuknya"

"Ugh. Sangat drama, Mike"

Ia tertawa, "_Margarita_, Bella?"

"Whoa.. Mike. Apa kau mencoba membuatku mabuk? Karena ku pikir itu tidak akan berhasil. Aku akan menyupir"

"Kau membawa mobil? Ini sudah lewat tengah malam, Bella" Mike menyipitkan mata ketika melirik arloji ditangannya. Aku melebarkan mata.

_Lewat tengah malam? Astaga!_

"Kau ingin pulang?" Mike merengkuh tanganku ketika aku meloncat turun dari kursi bar.

Apa aku ingin pulang?

Untuk apa pulang? Toh Edward tidak ada. Alam bawah sadarku mulai berkumandang. Ia benar. Untuk apa aku pulang? Mungkin aku akan menginap di Apartemen Rosalie dan menitipkan Mercedesku disini. Gampang dan selesai.

Aku menggeleng. Lagi, Mike menyipitkan mata.

"Suamimu?"

_Suamiku? Whoa.. Suamiku sedang sibuk dengan wanita lain. Uh! Menyakitkan._

"Ia tidak ada di Seattle. Tenang saja"

Mike menyeringai.

"Bergabunglah Bella!" Rosalie berteriak. Ia bersama cowok yang berperawakan sebesar sapi. Lengan Rose diatas pundak cowok itu, sedangkan tangan cowok itu berada di sekeliling tubuh Rose. Matanya juga hanya tertuju pada Rose. Malam ini rose sangat terlihat seksi dan cantik, ia mengenakan kitasol kecil, celana jins ketat, dan sepatu hak tinggi, rambut disanggul tinggi dengan sulur-sulur menjuntai ke bawah dengan lembut di sekitar wajahnya, dandanannya juga sederhana tapi sangat luar biasa menakjubkan untuknya. Sedangkan aku masih memakai Gaun plum biru dengan sepatu bot hitam. Walaupun tak jauh seksi dari Rose. Tapi tetap saja, terkadang aku masih merasa minder. Rose memiliki perawakan sempurna bak model, berisi tapi langsing, tinggi dan Well, menarik. Sedangkan aku? Jangan tanyakan.

"Kau tak bisa menari, eh?" Rosalie menyeringai ketika aku menolak.

_Rosalie kau menjengkelkan!_

"Oh, dalam mimpimu, Rose," aku menyeringai dan langsung berdiri.

Whoa… Kepalaku pening, berdenyut-denyut dan aku berpegangan pada lengan Mike ketika aku merasakan ruangan ini seolah sedang berputar dan berguncang.

"Kau mabuk, Bella." Mike bergumam, suaranya terdengar seperti memperingati.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja tempat duduk ini terlalu tinggi dan aku harus meloncat turun."

Rosalie menghampiriku dan menarik tanganku, aku mengambil nafas panjang ketika aku mengikutinya ke lantai dansa, Well, ini pengalaman pertamaku. Dan entah kenapa aku benar-benar merasa siap.

Musik berdentum keras, irama tekno dengan suara bas. Lantai dansa tidak terlalu ramai, sehingga kami bebas bergerak. Musiknya elektrik—yang di sukai tua dan muda untuk menari semalaman. Aku tidak pandai berdansa. Tapi diam-diam aku mencontek beberapa gerakan Rose. Dan, Well, lumayan menyenangkan. Yang aku rasakan kali ini adalah aku bebas.

_Bebas dari kegalauan mu, Edward!_

Rose memelukku. "Aku baru saja berkenalan dengan seorang pria tampan di Paris dua minggu lalu" dia berteriak diantara musik, dan kami mulai berdansa.

"Siapa?" Aku balik berteriak.

Ia tertawa dalam gelapnya cahaya, "Rahasia! Tiga atau empat hari lagi ia akan mengunjungiku. Tenang saja, nanti akan kukenalkan"

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Aku mulai bergerak lebih bebas. Musiknya berdentum dengan keras. Aku menutup mata dan mengikutinya. Ketika aku mulai membuka mata dan melihat sekeliling, lantai dansa mulai terlihat ramai. Jadi aku dan Rose terpaksa saling mendekat. Mike ada di ujung sana, menari dengan wanita bertubuh seksi dan meliuk dengan liar.

_Astaga!_ Apa yang sedang ku lakukan? Seumur hidup aku tidak pernah seperti ini. Minum dan bergerak liar. Tapi sekarang? Oh ini karena mu Edward.

_Brengsek!_

Tapi, dalam diam aku terkejut karena aku menikmatinya. Aku mulai berdansa sedikit lebih... Well, berani. Rose mengacungkan dua ibu jarinya, dan aku tersenyum padanya. Aku menutup mataku. Mengapa aku menghabiskan dua puluh satu tahun waktuku tanpa melakukan ini? Aku malah lebih memilih untuk membaca dari pada berdansa. Mendengar lagu slow tentang kisah cinta dibandingkan lagu dance yang menyenangkan dan umm... Bergairah seperti ini.

Ya Tuhan, ini benar-benar hari yang paling menyenangkan! Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresi Charlie ketika dia mengetahui anak perempuan satu-satunya yang selama ini ia tahu bahwa aku adalah anak kutu buku yang tak pernah jauh dari tumpukan-tumpukan buku. Kini, setelah aku menikah dengan CEO muda kaya raya yang kekayaan-nya tidak akan pernah habis sampai tujuh turunan, aku malah datang ke tempat jahanam dan bergoyang dengan liar dibawah cahaya violet dan menegak minuman yang ia sumpah-sumpahi tak akan pernah ia minum diseumur hidupnya. Mungkin ia akan berkomat-kamit sehari penuh, menggoyang-goyangkankan kumis tebalnya, mengoceh panjang lebar dan habislah perkara. Aku cekikikan ketika memikirkannya.

Tiba-tiba, ada tangan kekar yang meremas pinggulku. Sontak aku terdiam. Berhenti bergerak.

_Sialan!_ Siapa yang berani-beraninya menyentuhku? Edward yang sudah resmi menjadi suamiku saja, walaupun hanya seujung kuku pun belum pernah menyentuhku!

Aku berputar dengan ancang-ancang memberikan si empu tangan dengan tinjuan maut yang sering Charlie ajarkan padaku. Ketika aku membalikkan badan dengan tinju yang siap melayang. Aku terpaku ketika yang berdiri di depanku adalah...

Oh Tuhan.

"Edward!"

ooo

To be continued

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much to those who reviewed, fav and so on. Thank you to all those silent readers and I love you guys.

Still Rock and Awesome, guys!

Thank You


	3. Chapter 3 : Come to an end

Hey! Miss me? And maybe it's been like a forever? Huh, I'm so sorry. I'm really-really bussy. And i hope your enjoy my fic. Let's go read, guys!

_I do not own Twilight. But, I just own some unknown character. Stephanie has!_

**Chapter 3 : Come to an end.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Jantungku hampir berhenti.

Hampir.

Aku melihatnya. Dia disini. Di depanku. Dia dekat.

Oh Tuhan.

Edward Cullen, berada di hadapanku.

Aku merasa mulutku terbuka dan menutup kembali. Tidak ada suara atau kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku. Aku masih merasa kaget melihat dia disini. Bahkan aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa berada di Bar ini dan keterkejutanku itu pasti telah membekukan bagian otakku yang mengontrol semua pergerakan dalam sendi-sendi tubuhku. Aku beku. Dan otakku terlalu macet untuk berpikir. Aku pun terlalu kaku untuk bisa bereaksi. Tenggorokanku tercekat, lidahku mengering, jantungku berdetak begitu cepat dan tak terkendali. Simpul perutku seperti terikat dan ditarik di dalamnya hanya karna menatap kedua retina hijau Edward yang begitu mengancam dan membara. Pemandangan Dewa Yunani yang tampananya begitu liar dan begitu mempesona.

Retina hijau-emerald nya menyala dan membara oleh api yang menyembur lewat amarahnya. Rahangnya mengeras, bibir yang di pahat sempurna itu membentuk garis keras dan setiap otot di wajahnya berubah menjadi tegang. Ada sesuatu yang sangat menakutkan di dalam dirinya, seolah ada kobaran api yang sedang menari-nari di matanya. Aku tahu dia marah. Tetapi meskipun dalam keadaan marah, ia tetap terlihat indah dengan T-shirt hitam, Jeans gelap, jaket kulit coklat dan rambut perunggunya yang berantakan.

Butuh semua kekuatan yang ku miliki agar tidak pingsan atau merona, tapi entah bagaimana aku tetap saja seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba Edward membungkuk untuk berteriak ditelingaku diantara kencangnya suara degupan musik. "Dimana kau meninggalkan tas mu?" _Sialan_. Ketika dia berteriak, napasnya menggelitik leherku dan hidungnya menggesek rambutku. _Oh my!_ Semua perasaan asing yang selama ini telah ku coba untuk ku singkirkan, kini muncul dan mengamuk melalui tubuhku yang lemah. Aku memerah dan jantung sialan ini kembali bereaksi.

"Meja bartender pojok kanan." Aku tergagap.

Edward mengangguk dan dia meraih tanganku dan menyelipkan jari-jemari kekarnya diantara jemari mungilku. Aku melihat kebawah, kearah tangannya, dan berkedip kearahnya.

_Ya Tuhan! Ya ampun!_

Dia menyentuhku? Rasa hangat yang perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi panas kini mulai menyengat dan menyerap kedalam seluruh tubuhku ketika kulit putih pucat suamiku menempel ke kulit putih susuku. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasa diriku gemetar dan membuat lututku seperti Jelly. Aku juga merasakan sentakan arus energi listrik yang mengalir di dalam tubuhku seperti muatan listrik statis yang sangat begitu kuat dan deras. Aku tersengat. Aku bisa merasakan dimana-mana, dari ujung kepala sampai ke ujung kakiku.

Edward menarikku keluar dari kerumunan di lantai dansa, dia memimpinku berjalan dengan tangan kami berada di punggungnya. Lampu-lampu yang bergerak memutar dan berubah-ubah warna ketika mengiringi musik memunculkan cahaya berwarna aneh dan membayangi seluruh penghuni bar. Belum lagi tempat ini sangat penuh dan berdesakan ketika seorang DJ profesional memainkan lagu _"Crazy Boy" _dengan energik nya sehingga Edward mencengkram tanganku lebih erat dan tangan kiriku yang bebas mencengkram kaus hitamnya, dan aku benar-benar berjalan lebih dekat dengannya.

Ketika aku sampai, aku tidak melihat Rosalie dan Mike. Aku menyapukan iris coklatku kepenjuru arah. Percuma, kamera retinaku sama sekali tidak menangkap dua sosok manusia yang sekarang entah sedang berkelana kemana. Aku mendesah dan menempatkan tas kecilku di pundak sehingga menempel dipinggulku. Aku harus mencari Rose sebelum pulang, dia akan memborbardir seisi bar jika dia tidak melihat batang hidungku disini.

Aku berjinjit sedikit dan berteriak di telinga Edward, "Aku harus mencari Rosalie. Dia akan khawatir jika aku pergi tanpa sepengetahuannya."

Edward tidak menjawab, dia malah menatapkku dari atas ke bawah, mengamati rambut coklatku—Yang pastinya kusut dan berantakan—yang tergerai begitu saja di punggung, bahuku yang terbuka, turun ke gaun plum selutut yang begitu ketat dibagian dada dan pinggul, kaki jenjangku, turun lagi ke bot coklatku, dan mata hijaunya kembali menatap mataku. Selama beberapa detik dia memejamkan matanya, tangannya menyisir rambut perunggunya yang acak-acakan. Dan Edward tampak begitu frustasi.

Wow.

Apa masalahnya? Ada yang salah dengan penampilanku? Well, aku pikir pakaian ini terlihat normal-normal saja.

"Kau membawa jaket?"

Sambil mengangguk aku berkata, "Aku membawanya. Tapi ku tinggalkan di mobil."

Edward memejamkan matanya lagi dan menghembuskan napas yang begitu berat dan tersiksa. Aku mengangkat alis, "Kenapa?" Bisikku.

Edward melotot menatapku, rahangnya mengeras, bibirnya menyerupai garis keras. "Kau bertanya kenapa?" Dia membentak, "Lihat dirimu!" Katanya lagi, matanya turun ke gaunku kemudian kembali menatap kearahku, "Bodoh! Kau memakai gaun sialan ini di tempat yang paling sialan dimana para bajingan sialan berkumpul untuk menatapmu sambil meneteskan air liur sialanya!" Dia menghentikan omelannya dan menatapku dalam-dalam, seolah-olah sedang menyiratkan padaku untuk mengatakan atau melakukan sesuatu agar membuatnya lebih tenang lagi. Tapi aku terlalu shock untuk bertindak. "Seharusnya kau tahu betapa khawatirnya aku." katanya melembut. Aku hampir terjatuh ketika matanya menusuk mataku dengan tatapan penuh kelembutan. Tapi aku sedikit tertegun. Dia khawatir? Aku menghela napas dan menyelipkan anak rambutku yang menutupi wajahku ke belakang telingaku.

"Aku mengerti bahwa kenyataan sulit di percaya. Tapi kau terlalu sibuk dengan urusanmu apalagi dengan mantan kekasihmu itu. Aku ingin bertanya padamu tentang satu hal, adakah waktu yang kau luangkan untuk memperhatikan hal-hal yang lain? Apalagi waktu yang kau miliki untuk mengkhawatirkanku?" Aku menutup mulutku, terkejut akan kata-kata yang baru saja kuucapkan bergema di kepalaku. Aku menunduk dan merutuki kebodoahnku.

Jelas ini salah. Waktu yang Edward miliki memang hanya untuk memikirkan Tanya. Tanya adalah seseorang yang pernah mengisi hati Edward, Emmett—Kakak angkat Edward pernah bercerita padaku tentang hubungan mereka. Dia bilang, Edward memang sangat mencintai Tanya melebihi apapun didunia ini. Tanya beruntung pernah mendapatkan Edward, dan begitupun dengan Edward. Tanya memang sangat cantik, rambutnya pirang stoberi, kulitnya putih pucat, matanya coklat keemasan, dan dia adalah seorang model cantik. Laki-laki manapun pasti akan lebih memilih memiliki pasangan hidup dengan seorang model dari pada wanita sepertiku.

Pernikahan ini memang hanya sebuah perjodohan. Aku yakin, satu tahun kedepan kami pasti akan berpisah. Edward dan Tanya akan menikah dan mereka akan memiliki anak-anak yang sangat lucu dan menggemaskan, matanya bewarna hijau-emerald seperti ayahnya, begitupun dengan rambutnya yang perunggu dan kulitnya putih pucat. Mungkin Tanya akan mewariskan kecantikan dan kesempurnaannya. Well, walaupun keduanya memang benar-benar sempurna.

Sedangkan aku? Mungkin aku akan menjadi Janda seumur hidup yang putus asa.

Aku menunduk, menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. _Rilex, Bella, Rilex!_ "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud. Aku akan bertemu dengan Rosalie terlebih dahulu jika kau kemari ingin menjemputku pulang." Aku menunduk dan menatap tanganku. Mengapa aku merasa bersalah? Gugup dan penuh kepahitan? Sambil menghela napas aku mengintip kearahnya dan kembali menunduk ketika rahangnya mengeras, namun dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Aku gemetar menunggu kemarahannya.

Tapi aku begitu terkejut ketika dia mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh daguku, memaksaku untuk melihatnya lagi. Ekspresinya melembut, "Kau tidak tahu semua tentangku, Bella. Hampir separuh waktu yang kuluangkan hanya untuk mengkhawatirkan dan memikirkanmu. Jika kau bertanya kenapa? Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak tahu. Semua perasaan aneh ini keluar begitu saja dari pikiranku. Ini membuatku gila."

Aku menelan ludah.

Menelannya kembali.

Dan lagi.

_Dia bilang apa?_

Yang sekarang aku pikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya agar aku dapat bernapas kembali.

"Tentang Rosalie, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah memberitahunya." Katanya sambil menanggalkan jaketnya. Dan sekarang aku bisa melihat dengan jelas T-shirt hitamnya yang ternyata amat sangat pas di tubuhnya: memperjelas bentuk dadanya yang bidang, otot-otot tangannya dan pundaknya yang kekar.

Ia memberikan jaketnya padaku, mengalihkan kerlingan mataku.

"Terima kasih," Kataku tersenyum kearahnya, pipiku merona dan aku menunduk untuk menutupinya. Sambil meletakan tas kecilku di atas kursi Bar aku berusaha untuk mengenakan jaketnya yang besar. Aromanya begitu segar dan sejuk—rasanya sama seperti ketika aku baru keluar rumah di pagi hari. Aromanya begitu menyenangkan, wewangian _Woody Aromatic _ dicampur dengan _Mint_, _Corainder _dan _Bergmon_ membuat aku menjadi tenang dan nyaman. Aku menghirupnya dalam-dalam, mencoba mengenali aroma itu dan menyimpannya lekat-lekat di memoriku. Lengan jaketnya kelewat panjang dan aku harus mendorongnya naik agar tanganku kelihatan. Lalu aku memakai kembali tas kecilku dan menatapnya, "Rose sudah tahu?"

Dia mengangguk.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Edward mendesah, "Tidak ada sesi tanya jawab. Sekarang pulang."

Uh-Oh, _sialan! _Kenapa dia begitu mengintimidasiku?

* * *

Kehangatan dari mobil Aston dan kenyamanan dari kursi kulit ini terasa enak di bawah gaun plum tipis yang ku kenakan hari ini. Belum lagi penghangat mobil ini membuat tubuhku hangat di balik dinginnya malam kota Seattle. Mobilku aman. Edward mengatakan padaku, bahwa dia akan menyuruh orang suruhannya untuk mengambil mobilku. Dan sekarang keheningan yang menggelombang diantara kami benar-benar mencekam. Edward mengemudi dengan serius tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan. Kami tersesat dalam pikiran masing-masing, ketegangan semankin meningkat selama sisa perjalanan. Well, walaupun kami memang jarang berbicara, tapi untuk sekarang kami memiliki begitu banyak hal yang harus dibahas. Aku tidak ingin segala halnya menjadi aneh dan aku tahu aku harus menjadi orang pertama yang memecahkan tembok transparan diantara kami.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku disana?"

Sambil menjaga matanya tetap fokus pada jalanan, dia berkata, "Aku melacak ponselmu."

_Sialan!_

Bagaimana bisa? Dia adalah seorang penguntit! Aku memutar bola mataku dan menyilangkan kedua tanganku diatas dadaku, "Apakah itu sering?"

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Selama aku pergi aku selalu memantaumu dengan GPS yang telah kupasang secara otomatis. Dan itu membantuku."

_Wow._

Jadi selama ini dia melacakku? Dia tahu kemana saja aku pergi? Selama ini? Bagaimana itu mungkin?

"Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat panggilanku, Isabella?"

Apa? "Kau menghubungiku?"

"Belasan kali."

Oh. Aku tidak tahu itu. Aku membuka tas dan mengambil _iPhone _ku, menggeser layar untuk membuka kunci dan langsung dihadiahi simbol merah dari layar.

Benar.

Edward menghubungi ku sebanyak lima belas kali!

_Ya Tuhan!_

Aku menatapnya sekali padanya lalu kembali pada _iPhone _ku, dan kembali lagi padanya, dan aku sangat menikmati memandangi keindahannya ketika ia mengemudi. Edward terlihat kasual, dingin dan umm, seksi dengan rambutnya yang berantakan. Rahangnya yang terpahat kokoh pun terlihat lebih indah dibawah cahaya sinar Bulan, "Maaf. Aku tidak tahu bahwa.. Um, kau menelphone ku." Kataku setelah berhasil melepaskan pandangan mataku sebelum aku benar-benar meleleh.

Edward mencengkram erat-erat stir mobil, dan aku tidak tahu apa penyebab kemarahannya. "Sibuk dengan seorang pria, huh?"

"Apa maksdumu?"

"Maksudku?" Edward menatapku sekilas, detik itu juga dia tertawa,"Kau tahu maksudku, sayang."

Serius. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Seorang pria? Siapa? Mike? Hei! Kalau memang itu dia, bagaimana dia tahu aku bersamanya? Apa sejak awal dia sudah berada di Pub dan diam-diam menguntit ku seperti detektif yang sedang mencari targetnya? Apa dia sudah dari awal datang ke Bar dan memperhatikan kedekatanku dengan Mike dari jauh? _Oh tidak_, _tidak_. Aku tidak ingin dia melihatnya. Sialan, berapa lama dia menonton kedekatanku dengan Mike?

"Kau melihatnya?" bisikku.

Dia menatapku dingin, dan hatiku hancur berkeping-keping. "Tidak." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, putus asa. "Tapi aku tahu." Katanya lagi.

Oh. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku menyuruh Archer untuk menjagamu ketika aku baru saja _Take Off_ dari Alaska. Dan dia memantaumu. Aku sangat berterimakasih padanya, berkatnya aku tahu apa yang istriku lakukan diluar penjagaanku." Tiba-tiba dia berhenti, matanya menatap tajam ke arah depan. Aku mengikuti pandangannya, tapi tidak menemukan apa-apa kecuali rumah sederhana nan mewah yang aku.. Hei! Kami sudah sampai rumah? bagimana bisa aku tidak menyadarinya?

Edward keluar dari mobil dalam sekejap, membanting pintu begitu keras, sampai mobilnya bergetar.

Tentu saja! Dia memang sedang berada dalam kondisi yang tidak aman.

Aku membuka pintu dan keluar dari mobil, terkesiap ketika aku melangkah dan menabrak dada Edward. Wow. Dadanya begitu keras dan kuat. "Sialan, Edward. Kau menakutiku."

Kataku setengah tertawa dan berjalan memutarinya, tapi sebelum aku benar-benar menjauh darinya, ia mengangkat satu tangannya untuk menghentikanku hingga punggungku menabrak mobil dengan tangannya berada di bahuku, membuatku susah untuk bergerak.

Dan dia sangat amat dekat denganku. Sekarang aku merasa panas, seperti ada sesuatu dalam diriku yang siap untuk meledak. Aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan berharap diriku menjadi lebih tenang, tapi kupikir ini malah menjadi tindakan yang salah karena aku malah menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang begitu lezat dan menggiurkan dari dalam tubuh Edward. Edward menatap mataku, dan aku menangkap tatapan penuh gairahnya. Tapi pada akhirnya, perhatianku teralih dengan bibir tipisnya yang indah. Oh, Tuhanku. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam seumur hidupku, aku ingin merasakan bibirnya diatas bibirku.

_Cium aku, kumohon cium aku, Sialan!_ Aku tidak bisa bergerak, aku lumpuh dengan keinginanku yang begitu memalukan. Tapi aku benar-benar menginginkannya, aku benar-benar terpesona oleh bibir indahnya yang terpahat sempurna, Edward menatapku, matanya gelap. Dia bernapas begitu keras, sampai-sampai aku bisa merasakan hembusannya diwajahku dan ternyata aku sudah berhenti bernapas sedari tadi. _Ya Tuhan, Edward, kenapa kau begitu_ _mengintimidasiku?_

"Ceritakan padaku, Isabella. Dengan siapa saja kau disana?"

Aku menelan ludah. Tiba-tiba udara malam di Seattle berubah menjadi dingin sedingin di kutub.

"Aku disana bersama Rosalie dan beberapa teman perempuanku. Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Mike, dan kami mengobrol bersama. Hanya itu, Edward. Tidak lebih."

"Begitukah?"

_Sialan._

"Apa kau marah?" bisikku.

Dia menatap kearahku, seakan-akan sedang mempertimbangkan jawabannya. "Marah?" Dia tertawa kecil, dia mengendurkan cengkraman tangannya pada bahuku dan bergumam kata 'Marah', ia memejamkan matanya seakan sedang merangkai kata. Ketika dia membuka matanya lagi, jantungku berdebar, "Tidak, Bella. Aku jauh, sangat jauh melampaui kata marah,"

_Astaga._ Aku berusaha untuk menelan ludah, sayangnya mulutku benar-benar kering keronta.

"Itu tidak terdengar baik."

Edward menatap kearahku, benar-benar tanpa ekspresi, dan dia tidak merespon. Keheningan yang menggusarkan membentang diantara kami. Aku menunduk memandangi bot ku yang sejajar dengan Converse hitamnya. Aku kalah.

"Aku tidak mengenal Archer. Siapa dia?" Tanyaku, berusaha untuk mengembalikan pengendalian diriku yang tenggelam.

"Sopir pribadiku," Katanya dingin.

Aku mendesah. "Apakah kau akan terus menerus menjadi seorang _Monosilabis?*_"

Alisnya terangkat sebelah, "Ya," Katanya.

Oh.. Oke, sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan? Meminta maaf? Well, bentuk pertahanan yang terbaik dari sebuah penyerangan. "Aku minta maaf."

"Untuk?"

_Uh-Oh, dia benar-benar menyebalkan._

"Pergi keluar rumah sampai tengah malam, tidak mengangkat panggilanmu dan Well, aku mengobrol dengan teman SMAku."

Edward menghela napas berat seakan Edward telah menahan ketegangan diantara kami selama berjam-jam dan dia mengangkat tangannya dan menjalankan kerambut perunggunya. Dia sangat terlihat tampan dan mempesona. Bagaimana jam tangan _Rolex _nya yang besar menghiasi pergelangan tangannya yang putih pucat.

"Ketiganya tidak akan ku maafkan." Dia berkata begitu dingin.

"Edward." Aku mendesah, suaraku parau nyaris seperti anak kucing yang kedinginan. "Aku mohon.."

"Mohon apa?"

"Jangan seperti ini. Sudah cukup kau pergi tanpa memberiku satu pesan pun, jangan menambahkan penderitaanku dengan sikapmu yang dingin seperti ini, aku mohon."

Dia menatapku tajam, "Harus kau tahu, dingin bukanlah satu hal yang aku rasakan saat ini. Aku merasa panas, dan sebentar lagi aku akan terbakar. Terbakar karena tindakanmu yang benar-benar membuat amarahku menggeludak. Aku ingin meledak, Bella. Aku tidak bisa menahannya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada—" Dia menusuk mataku dengan tatapan nya, memandangku sampai memasuki sanubariku, seolah sedang mencari kata-kata yang tepat, Edward menggelengkan kepala, "—Ada yang salah dengan perasaanku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Ini aneh." Katanya pahit.

_Oh, Edward. Suamiku. _Kejujuran yang datang dari dirinya merobohkan pertahananku. Yang ingin aku lakukan adalah melepaskan genggaman nya dan memeluknya. Membenamkan wajahku didadanya dan mencium harum aroma alami tubuhnya.

_Tapi aku tidak bisa._

Aku mendesah penuh gelisah.. _Tuhan, tolong aku, biarkan aku memeluknya._

Tiba-tiba Edward melepaskan tangannya dari bahuku. Kedua tangannya menelusuri tanganku, walaupun aku memakai jaket tebalnya, aku masih bisa merasakan sentuhan nya. Aku menahan napas ketika kedua tangannya berada di pinggulku. Aku terkesiap dan meleleh seperti lilin yang mencair. _Tuhan, berkati aku. _Edward membungkuk, dan dahinya menyatu dengan dahiku. Dia menutup matanya, menarik napas begitu dalam, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku." Dia berbisik, dan bisikan nya terdengar begitu seksi di telingaku. Matanya masih menatapku, namun kali ini begitu intens, seolah-olah dia sedang berusaha untuk menyampaikan pesan yang begitu dalam, atau mungkin dia sedang meminta ijinku? Oh, apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini? Aku menggeliat dalam pelukan nya, dan dia memejamkan matanya lalu bibirnya mencium dahiku.

Untuk sekarang ini aku gemetar.

Semenit rasanya seperti seabad. Aku menikmati kontak dengannya. Bibirnya turun mencium hidungku, rahangku, kedua pipi, dahi dan berhenti disana. _Hell_, apa dia tidak melupakan sesuatu? Aku mengangkat tanganku dan merangkulkan tanganku disekitar lehernya. Menggigit bibirku untuk mengirimkan sinyal padanya.

Aku tidak ingin dia berhenti.

Edward memejamkan matanya kembali, mendesah begitu dalam dan dia berkata, "Aku tidak akan pernah bisa berhenti, Bella."

"Kalau begitu jangan."

Aku tidak bisa menunggu aku begitu menginginkannya. Aku berjinjit dan memeluk lehernya dengan tanganku lebih erat dan benar-benar menunggu responnya, dengan amat perlahan dia membungkuk. Ketika wajah kami hanya berjarak beberapa inchi, tiba-tiba dia mengejang dan menarik tubuhnya menjauh.

"Bella." dia memulai dan bernapas dengan berat, matanya menatap mataku dengan hati-hati.

"Ada apa?" Aku berbisik.

"Bella, aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar menginginkannya, menginginkan mu. Kau begitu luar biasa. Tapi aku, aku tidak bisa." _Hanya sekedar menciumku saja tidak bisa?_ Aku merasakan wajahku berubah menjadi merah padam. Seluruh darah di dalam tubuhku mengkhianatiku seketika.

Aku menutup mataku. Ada segerombolan emosi yang bergelung di balik pelupuk mataku. Dan aku benar-benar merasa malu. Jantungku berhenti dan hatiku merosot jatuh, dia menggenggam bahuku, menginginkan aku untuk membuka mataku. Aku menunduk—masih memejamkan mata—perutku tiba-tiba merasa mual, dan mataku tiba-tiba menjadi basah. Kenapa dia menolakku? Edward saja selalu mencium Tanya, bahkan ketika di pernikahan kami. Tapi kenapa itu tidak berlaku untukku? Aku benar-benar ingin lari meninggalkan Edward dan pergi kemana pun asalkan aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Kau tidak bisa," kataku, membuka mataku dan menatap kemana pun kecuali ke arahnya.

"Bella, kau tidak mengerti. Aku benar-benar..." Dia berhenti, dan mundur menjauhiku.

"Tidak bisa?" Aku bertanya, dan aku bisa merasakan dingin nya udara malam Seattle yang begitu menusukku. Aku melepaskan tanganku dilehernya, memberikan ruang jika ia benar-benar ingin menjauh.

"Bella, aku—" Dia mengusapkan rambutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia terlihat begitu menderita.

Aku tertawa keras, tapi tawa ku malah terdengar menyedihkan, "Well, Edward. tidakkah aku seperti perempuan idiot yang menginginkan mu dengan cara yang seperti ini?" Aku mendorong dadanya kemudian langsung pergi meninggalkannya menuju rumah.

Sebuah tangan kekar tiba-tiba membungkus sekeliling lenganku dan aku berusaha untuk melepaskannya tapi sia-sia. Edward begitu kuat menahanku seakan dia tidak ingin membiarkanku pergi. "Bella, tidak, ya Tuhan, seharusnya kau tahu betapa aku juga menginginkannya." katanya, menarik ku hingga aku membentur dadanya.

Aku memberontak dalam pelukannya, dan berusaha untuk berteriak dan memakinya. Aku benci pada diriku sendiri bahwa dengan mencium aromanya saja, membuat jantungku berdegup begitu kencang. Aku ingin dia menjauh dariku.

"Aku lelah. Izinkan aku untuk masuk." Aku memohon.

"Dengar, Bella." Dia mengangkat tangannya, bergerak kedaguku dan ia mendongakkan wajahku memaksaku untuk benar-benar menatapnya. Dia mengamati wajahku lama sekali sementara aku berusaha untuk berkelit dari pandangannya. Aku tidak ingin dia menganggap kuterluka oleh penolakannya, tapi pada akhirnya sia-sia. Alis tebalnya berkerut dan ekspresinya berubah menyeramkan.

"Aku bersumpah demi apapun, aku juga menginginkanmu."

"Omong kosong." Aku menepis tangannya dari daguku. Ini sangat tidak masuk akal, kalau dia benar-benar menginginkanku kenapa dia menolakku?

Itu menyakitkan. Mengetahui dia benar-benar tidak menyukaiku bahwa dia berpikir aku tidak cukup menarik untuknya. Edward tidak ingin menyentuhku.

"Bella ini hanya masalah waktu. Aku hanya takut. Well, kau tidak tersentuh, Kau begitu istimewa. Aku tidak ingin kau menyesal." Dia memejamkan mata, "Selama ini aku selalu menyakitimu. Aku bukan suami yang baik untukmu, apalagi jika aku menyentuh bibir cantikmu itu aku akan bertindak terlalu jauh. Aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku sendiri. Aku takut jika aku—akan mengambil sesuatu yang berharga darimu. Aku bukan pria yang tepat, Bella."

"Tapi kau suamiku." Kataku tergagap.

Dia mendesah, "Aku hanya takut itu tidak akan berlangsung lama."

Apa? Apa yang dia maksud? Dia ingin kami berpisah? Dan dugaanku benar, sebentar lagi Edward dan Tanya akan menikah—bahkan sebelum perceraian kami di sah kan—mereka akan membangun keluarga yang bahagia. Mempunyai anak-anak berkulit pucat dan mempunyai masa depan yang begitu indah. Jantungku bergetar hingga berhenti, paru-paruku mengerut dan aku berjuang untuk bernapas.

Beberapa saat begitu menyakitkan, aku hanya bisa menatap dengan tidak percaya. Berkedip, aku berusaha untuk bangun dari mimpi burukku meski aku tidak peduli seberapa keras aku mencoba.

_Kenapa secepat itu?_

"Aku mengerti." Aku berusaha untuk tersenyum, tapi air mata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk mataku itu mengkhianatiku. "Aku mengerti, Edward. Wow, aku tidak menyangka bahwa hubungan kita hanya sampai disini saja. Ini keren. Semoga kau bahagia." Aku tersenyum ke arahnya, berbalik dan bergerak kearah rumah, ingin menjauh sebelum dia benar-benar bisa melihat air mata yang aku tahu sedang dalam perjalanannya menuju keluar.

Aku berhenti dan mengambil kunci rumah didalam tasku dan bola mataku mulai terbakar ketika aku baru sadar bahwa sebentar lagi aku pasti akan segera ditendang dari rumah ini. Dengan tangan gemetar, aku mengambil kunci dan membuka pintu, panik ketika aku akan menangis sebelum aku berada dikamar.

"Bella!" Edward berteriak, dan aku bisa mendengar derap kakinya mendekat. Aku berlari menaiki tangga, bersyukur karena pada akhirnya aku tidak tersandung dan terkapar di lantai.

"Demi Tuhan, Bella." Dia menyentak tanganku hingga aku berada dalam pelukannya. Aku berusaha memberontak, tapi sialan. Dia mencengkramku begitu kuat.

"Aku tahu, Edward. Aku baik-baik saja, aku tahu pada akhirnya kita akan berpisah. Aku akan mengemasi barang-barangku dan, Well, boleh aku pergi esok hari? Aku pikir sekarang sudah malam." Aku tetap bersikukuh untuk merendam semua sesak didadaku saat melafalkan nya. Sambil mendorong dadanya pelan, aku tersenyum kearah nya. "Satu bulan sudah cukup untukku." Aku menelan ludah, "Terimakasih." Ucapku yang langsung berbalik dan menaiki tangga satu persatu.

"Bella.." Dia mendesah, aku bisa mendengar nada kesedihan dalam suaranya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya..." Tenggorokan ku terasa terbelah dua ketika aku tersedak oleh isakanku sendiri. Aku mengangkat kedua tanganku kebelakang, berharap dia mengerti bahwa aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa.

Ya Tuhan, semua telah berakhir sudah.

ooo

To be continued

* * *

_Note : *) Monosilabis : Seseorang yang suka menjawab pertanyaan atau berbicara dengan singkat, atau hanya dengan satu suku kata._

Let's rock up them review! And, I pomise would be more than willing to update soon!

Thank You.


End file.
